The Moment I Knew
by FullofHeart12
Summary: Arnold has messed up again but he might not be able to fix it this time.


So this is a short kind of song fic. I use the lyrics sometimes throughout this story. I was listening to the song and just had this idea about it, therefore i got up and wrote it haha. anyways.. the song is called **_The moment I Knew by Taylor Swift._**Off her new album Red. You should listen to it, it's good. youtube it up! haha. :) so i shall leave you with this one-shot. maybe if I think of a plot line i might continue it but it shall stay like this for now. plus i'm working on my other two stories! :) check those out it you'd like. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own none of the HA characters in this story. or any lyrics used through out. Credits go to Craig and Taylor. There that being said continue on! :)

**The Moment I Knew. **

* * *

"Hey this is Arnold, I can't take your call right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" Gerald hung his head as he stood pacing in his foyer, not really sure how to explain this to his best friend.

"Arnold man, you really messed up.. You should've been there; it would have made her happy. I don't know how you're going to fix this. I have news man. Call me back a.s.a.p.

* * *

**4 Hours earlier.**

Helga was getting ready for her birthday party, her friends were all coming and she was planning on having a great night. She had hoped that Arnold would show up, ever since their engagement things had been great but about two weeks ago it felt like everything just took a turn for the worst. Helga didn't know what to do, she just hoped her and Arnold could work it out, and start off on better terms tonight. She loved him, but since he had left again for his business trip, he won't return her calls or email. Arnold had told her he would be home tonight, but it wasn't looking good, it seems as if work has taken her place once again.

Everyone started to arrive around 6:30pm for dinner, the chicken was in the oven and the appetizers to tie guests over were being put out. Phoebe and Gerald had arrived early to help Helga with the setup and the cooking, Gerald knowing his best friend was going to be late and Phoebe going to help her friend in any way possible. They had known about Helga and Arnolds fighting and tried to stay out of it, just lend them an ear when need be. These two were made for each other and they just figured they needed some time to cool off.

As Helga stood in her foyer she greeted her guests and welcomed them in, Rhonda, Sid, Curly and Nadine were currently standing around the host making small talk. Helga seemed to be out of it as she was silently thinking to herself. She hadn't noticed until now but the Christmas lights were glistening above the molding of the white door frame. She was happy she went with that display, but to others it just looked like she was staring at the door. The time on her watch was ticking awayas she glanced down and began to get anxious as it was approaching 7:15 and still no sign of Arnold_. People ask me how I've been, and I honestly can't remember how I've responded it's all been a blur really. Just reflecting as I comb back through my memory of how you said you'd be here. _Rhonda waived a hand in front of my face "Helga…. Helga!" I shook my head and turned my gaze to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Helga, Phoebe called for you in the kitchen."

"Right... Thanks" Quickly she turned around and glanced down at her feet before looking back over her shoulder "_You said you'd be here." _Helga whispered as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner had gone great, at least for everyone else. There was talk of everyone's jobs and families, as the cake was brought out_. _Phoebe had it iced pink and placed tiny pink bows around the edge as a trim; she loved the irony her friend had used and laughed it off, it was right after she had blown out her candles that Sid brought up Arnold. Helga glanced at Phoebe and that's when Gerald had stepped in and changed the subject. Helga was grateful for Gerald, she wasn't sure she could handle discussing Arnold without breaking down.

8:30pm.

_And there I was it was like slow motion, I was Standing here in my party dress, In red lipstick, With no-one to impress and they're all laughing as I'm looking around the room but there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew. As the hours passed by I was secretly hoping to just be alone, sure the party was nice and it was fun to see everyone again but as I stole quick glances around, your close friends always seem to know when there's something really wrong._ Helga excused herself from the conversation and continued down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Maybe we should go talk to her?" Gerald turned to Phoebe.

"Yeah, I want to make sure she's alright, come with me?" Phoebe grabbed Gerald's hand.

"Sure"

Once Helga was in the bathroom she was trying not to fall apart. Not even bothering to lock the door knowing Phoebe and Gerald were following her. She leaned against the bathroom wall when the sinking feeling started, Helga could feel the tears coming out as she moved her arm to cover her face and quietly she turned to look at Phoebe.

_"_He said he'd be here."

"O, I know Helga I'm so sorry, I'm sure he just got stuck at work, and is running late." Phoebe shook her head as she bent down next to her friend; she glanced up at Gerald who was leaning against the door frame. Gerald shook his head and shoulders not sure what to say.

"Phoebe… I don't know anymore" Helga wiped her eyes as she looked at her ring, turning it over and over on her finger in her lap. _What do you say when tears are streaming down your face, in front of your two best friends? What do you do when the one who means the most to you, is the one who didn't show? _It was all getting to be too Helga wiped the tears from her eyes she glanced over at phoebe.

"Phoebe, will you do me a favor?" she sat staring at her friend waiting for her to answer.

"Sure Helga, anything"

"Can you lock up when everyone leaves? I have a key to get back in" Helga asked as she shakingly stood up. "I need to get away for a little bit, thank them for coming for me though, please?"

"Alright but are you sur..."

"Yes, I'm sure" Helga made her way towards Gerald and stopped in the doorway. She took his hand and opened it, palm up.

"Gerald, I'm sure you'll see him before me" with that she placed her engagement ring, the one she loved so much into his hand. Not looking up to face him she started making her way down the hall to the front door.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other with worried eyes, before exiting the bathroom to see the front door closing behind Helga. Arnold had screwed up this time, and no one knew how he was going to fix it.

* * *

"You call me later,

And say I'm sorry I didn't make it.

And I say I'm sorry too

**And that was the moment I knew."**

* * *

yay! so I hope it was alright. Kinda sad. Not really long, sorry. anyway R&R. :)

OOO if you're reading my other stories I promise I'm working on those too haha! Just had to get this out there! :)


End file.
